


Green With...Something

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jamie isn't sure why he's avoiding Brian's friends. Brian forces him to talk about it.





	Green With...Something

**Author's Note:**

> For the January 2019 player prompt at Pens Monthly: Jamie "Big Rig" Oleksiak.  
> (in case you were wondering: Jamie is 6'7"/201 cm tall, while Brian is 6'4"/193 cm tall)
> 
> Jamie played with the Dallas Stars from early 2013 until late 2017, when he was traded to the Penguins. The fact that the Stars' color is victory green inspired this fic by making me think of the title.
> 
> A special thanks to @knifeshoeoreofight and @justinschultzy on Tumblr for helping me figure out the exact cast for this fic. =D
> 
> To clarify some terms used in this fic:  
> -WBS refers to the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, the AHL affiliate of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Brian, Rusty, Matt, and Conor played there and in Pittsburgh around the same time.  
> -The Texas Stars are the AHL affiliate of the Dallas Stars. Jamie played for both the Texas Stars and the Dallas Stars. (I don't actually know if Jamie was/is friendly with guys from either group.)  
> -The Calder Cup is the main trophy in the AHL. Jamie won it with the Texas Stars in 2014.

"You still have that thing?!" Matt laughed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Conor demanded through the Skype call. "It still does its job!"

Jamie sighed to himself from the bedroom, where he'd been sitting on the bed for the past twenty minutes. When Brian had asked if he could have his WBS friends over to Skype with Conor in Buffalo, Jamie had immediately said yes. He certainly liked all of the WBS guys and missed the ones like Conor who were no longer in Pittsburgh; he'd spent time with them even before getting together with Brian. But today, there was something about the way Brian laughed as he sat on their couch between Matt and Rusty that made Jamie frown.

"I should go," Conor said. "Say hi to everyone else!"

It took another five minutes for the guys on the couch to say their goodbyes and actually end the call. It then took an additional ten minutes for Rusty and Matt to finish recapping the call, say goodbye to Brian, and leave. To Brian's credit, it only took him thirty seconds after closing the front door to reach the bedroom, where he frowned at Jamie. "You don't look like you got any rest."

"It's fine," Jamie said. "You had a good chat, I take it?"

"Yeah." Brian sat down next to Jamie on the bed. "Were we too loud?"

"No, nothing like that," Jamie answered quickly.

Brian arched an eyebrow. "You know you could have joined us, right? They all know you live here, too."

"I know," Jamie sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"If it's bothering you so much that you didn't nap, then it's not nothing," Brian insisted. He took Jamie's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Come on, use that big mouth of yours to tell me what's wrong."

Jamie sighed again. "I guess I...don't like watching you with them? Like, I trust you and I trust them, but it's...weird."

"Too many inside jokes?" Brian guessed. "You feel left out?"

"Hm..." Jamie thought this over. "Maybe. It's been harder for me to stay that close to the guys from the Texas Stars. I guess a Calder Cup isn't as useful as a Stanley Cup in that regard."

Brian nodded. "Are you...jealous, maybe, of the friend group?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jamie looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

"Just tell me next time, okay?" Brian kissed Jamie's cheek. "Don't just hide up here pretending to nap. None of us would have minded having you there - we'd have stuck with the inside jokes you're in on."

"Okay." Jamie lifted his head and kissed Brian properly.

"That's my Big Rig," Brian smirked. "Big heart, big mouth, big feet, big...thing implied by having big feet..."

"And don't you forget it," Jamie growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
